Ennui
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Akashi essaie simplement de feuilleter des rapports lorsque Kuroko décide d'être un très mauvais garçon, en effet.


**A / N ; **Pfioou ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté. Heureusement, l'anniversaire d'Akashi m'a permis de concocter quelque chose. Je tergiversais pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché et en voici le résultat. Je remercie ma bêta **Vyersdra **qui a pris le temps de corriger chacun de mes one shots et qui continue encore malgré qu'elle soit occupée avec sa propre histoire. Je conseille cette dernière, d'ailleurs. Elle comprend une intrigue originale et jamais vue. Amusez-vous !

-_ Akashi essaie simplement de feuilleter des rapports lorsque Kuroko décide d'être un très mauvais garçon, en effet. _-

**- Akashi-kun.**

Akashi fredonna en guise de réponse quoique son regard ne déviât pas des rapports effectués par les gestionnaires du prochain championnat de _shōgi_. Il perçut le bruit des pas de son amant tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans son bureau. Cependant, il décida que quel que soit ce dont Kuroko avait besoin, il pourrait _attendre_. Ce fut le premier calme dimanche après-midi qu'Akashi avait obtenu depuis des semaines et il serait brûlé en enfer s'il n'allait pas en profiter au maximum. Il avait remporté ce jour de congé après des heures supplémentaires à assister à des tournois, son manager étant intransigeant.

**- Akashi-kun,** appela Kuroko, une deuxième fois. **Akashi-kun, peux-tu m'écouter, s'il te plaît ? **

**- Oui, oui,** répondit Akashi d'une voix traînante.

Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et consulta une nouvelle feuille.

**- Je t'écoute activement, **_**ou quelque chose dans le genre**_**.**

Il entendit Kuroko libérer un soupir mais ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il se forçait pour se concentrer sur les illustrations des pièces griffonnées de _shōgi_. Il voulait lire, _bon sang !_ Il y avait trop d'enjeux dans ces compétitions intellectuelles pour qu'il se permette d'être distrait. Akashi semblait avoir un problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa passion. Il devenait rapidement perfectionniste et maniaque. La victoire était la seule chose qui comptait quand il débutait un match. Au moins, son rituel d'effectuer une partie de _shōgi _contre lui-même une demi-heure avant une rencontre contre un adversaire avait l'air d'amuser Kuroko.

Actuellement, il essayait de prédire les techniques de ses futurs opposants. Hélas, Akashi n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit pour l'instant.

**- Excuses-moi de te déranger, Akashi-kun, mais …**

**- Qu'est-ce ?** L'interrompit Akashi, irrité.

Il détourna les yeux du rapport et se figea. _Oh. Eh bien. D'accord, alors_, pensa Akashi.

Kuroko esquissa un petit sourire mutin et accrocha ses pouces dans ses poches, sa ceinture défaite et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon ouverte. Il portait l'un de ses sous-vêtements ridicules qu'il affectionnait tant mais Akashi ne pouvait pas se plaindre alors que Kuroko avait déjà retiré sa chemise et s'exposait de cette façon. D'une manière timide et presque indécente. Beau, _très simplement_.

Le dossier contenant les feuillets se referma.

**- Je disais que je m'ennuyais. Nous devrions faire l'amour,** acheva Kuroko.

**- Oh. Eh bien, c'est une offre intéressante.**

Akashi contempla attentivement la saillie des hanches de son amant tandis que ce dernier s'approchait. Il se lécha les lèvres dans une avidité perceptible. Kuroko ronronna et se pencha vers Akashi. Il le mit pratiquement en cage quand il déposa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se blottit contre la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

_**- Intéressant,**_ répéta Kuroko dans un faible bourdonnement.

Ses doigts parcouraient la cuisse d'Akashi, chaque pression de ses ongles que ressentait celui-ci sur sa peau à travers le tissu de son pantalon faisait accélérer son pouls. Akashi saisit le poignet de Kuroko lorsqu'il fut trop près de son entrejambe.

**- Tetsuya, je tentais de lire,** déclara Akashi.

Pour autant qu'il veuille dévorer la moindre parcelle du corps de Kuroko, il avait besoin de lui montrer _sa place_.

**- Tu es très impoli et égoïste. **

**- Je suis un mauvais garçon, n'est-ce pas, " Monsieur le joueur professionnel de**_** shōgi**_** " ?** Murmura Kuroko.

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait été faible, calculé, _taquin_. Akashi pouvait sentir Kuroko former chacune des syllabes avec ses lèvres et pouvait presque les goûters dans sa propre bouche. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre la situation, il serrait la hanche de Kuroko et tirait son amant sur ses genoux, l'embrassant avec gourmandise. Kuroko gémit de contentement tandis qu'il s'abandonnait complètement dans les bras experts d'Akashi.

Le dossier d'Akashi tomba au sol, _inutile_.

Les dents d'Akashi pincèrent la langue de Kuroko et celui-ci tressaillit, le plaisir et la souffrance se mêlant dans son être. Akashi se redressa brusquement et Kuroko émit une plainte, empoignant ses épaules et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Cela datait, _certes_, de quelque temps depuis qu'ils avaient fait cela. Akashi félicita silencieusement Kuroko d'avoir eu cette _bonne_ idée.

Akashi se déroba à la bouche de Kuroko pour maudire bruyamment quand il écrasa son orteil contre la table basse, la douleur se répartissant dans tout son pied. Il trébucha mais parvint à se maintenir dans une position verticale.

**- Mmmh … Il semble que l'œil de l'empereur ne soit pas infaillible, après tout,** se moqua Kuroko.

Akashi songea que Kuroko ne trouverait probablement plus les circonstances amusantes lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec lui.

Souriant à lui-même, Akashi suçota la lèvre inférieure de Kuroko jusqu'à ce que son rire se fane.

Ils verraient qui rirait _le dernier_.


End file.
